Because I really hate you, Kaname Madoka
by devianzha
Summary: Semenjak Madoka mengorbankan jiwanya, Hanya Homura dan Kyubey yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Namun, suatu hari ada seseorang yang sangat membenci tindakan Madoka dan ia ingin menghancurkannya. Bagimana caranya Homura menyelamatkan Madoka dari tangan seseorang yang misterius itu? "Tentu saja, Aku akan... membunuhnya" "Tak akan kubiarkan tangan kotormu menyentuh Madoka"


Because I really hate you, Kaname Madoka

Summary:

Semenjak madoka mengorbankan jiwanya, Hanya Homura dan Kyubey yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Namun, suatu hari ada seseorang yang sangat membenci tindakan Madoka dan ia ingin menghancurkannya.

Bagimana caranya Homura menyelamatkan Madoka dari tangan seseorang yang misterius itu?

"Tentu saja, Aku akan... membunuhnya"

"Tak akan kubiarkan tangan kotormu menyentuh Madoka"

Disclaimer: Yang punya PMMM hanyalah Magica Quartet and Hanokage, Tapi FF ini milikku /Jiah! Bahasamu,thor/

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana, Kemungkinan ini crita tak akan author lanjut /Jiahelah,thor./

Haloha Minna! Aku author baru di fandom ini, di Fandom Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

Etto... sebenarnya aku udah lama nonton PMMM sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu (2013), saat masih duduk dibangku kelas 8. Awalnya karena aku tertarik membaca komiknya. Setelah itu aku cari anime seriesnya. Dan baru sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu(2014), aku baru tau ada film movienya langsung ngebut deh nontonya hingga movie 3.

Entah mengapa aku mulai tertarik tentang semua hal Madoka Magica sekitar bulan Oktober 2015. Mungkin karna aku suka sekali crita angst ato penderitaan orang^^'''. Akhirnya aku beranikan diri untuk menulis crita ini.

Daripada aku pidato didepan para reader, kita mulai saja crita. Have Fun~

"blablablablabla" Ucapan.

'blablablablabla' Batin.

"~"Mendesah lelah, Nada ucap ceria dan lain-lain

.

.

.

Disuatu kota Mitakihara, Langit terlihat gelap namun terlihat serpihan cahaya bintang serta bulan yang ikut turut menerangi kota itu, terlihatlah seorang Mahou shoujo, Akemi Homura bersama sang Pengikat kontrak,Kyubey diatas suatu menara yang sangat tinggi hingga terlihatkan keindahan kota itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"he~ berdasarkan teorimu, aku berpikir sistem yang kau bicarakan akan berkerja hebat untuk menolong kami para Incubator"Ucap Kyubey dibelakang Homura.

"Itu bukan sebuah teori, Tapi sebuah kenyataan"Ucap Homura sambil melempar satu kotak kecil yang digunakan untuk memurnikan Soul gemnya.

"Walau pun kau berkata begitu, kami para incubator tak bisa membuktikannya"Ucap Kyubey setelah mendapatkan satu kotak kecil dari Homura.

"Jika hukum alam semesta ini bisa diubah seperti apa yang kau katakan, Kami tak memiliki metode untuk mencari tau dan membuktikan perkataanmu dan hanya kau saja yang mengingat akan hal dunia itu serta tak ada bisa dibuktikan bahwa itu kenyataan bukan sebuah khayalan"Ucap Kyubey yang tenggah memikirkan maksud perkataan Homura tentang teori "Majo".

"Hem! Aku juga tidak memerlukan kepercayaanmu, Incubator"Ucap homura yang dingin seperti biasanya.

"Meskipun kau berkata begitu, Teori Majo yang kau katakan tadi termasuk menarik. Mengumpulkan energi emosi manusia, sangat menarik. Mungkin kami bisa saja menerapkan teorimu, Homura"Ucap Kyubey.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak melakukan itu, Incubator. Kalian akan menghancurkan dunia ini dan kalian tak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk Entropi"Ucap Homura secara tegas, ia tak ingin para incubator melakukan Teori Majo. Dengan perasaan kesal, Homura langsung melempar semua kotak kecil kepada Kyubey.

"Aku hanya berkata menarik akan teori Majo, tapi kami lebih suka dengan teori Maju yang ada di dunia ini. Dengan teori Maju, kami bisa lebih cepat mengumpulkan enrgi untuk Entropi"Ucap Kyubey yang tenggah memakan semua kotak kecil yang dilempar Homura.

"Baguslah kalau kalian lebih memilih para maju."Ucap Homura sambil memasang soul gemnya dipunggung tangannya.

Kyubey langsung memanjat menuju pundak Homura. Homura telah siap untuk melawan para Maju dibawah sana, Karena bagaimana pun juga ia ingin melindungi kota yang telah diperjuangkan oleh Madoka hingga ia terlupakan oleh dunia.

'Aku juga akan melindungi kota ini, Madoka' Batin Homura

Homura langsung meluncur menuju kebawah untuk melawan para Maju. Seberkas cahaya ungu yang membentuk sayap dipunggung Homura seolah ia adalah utusan Dewi yang memiliki tugas untuk menjaga ketenangan dunia. Homura mendarat dengan mulus dibawah dan sayap cahanya seketika hilang digantikan oleh sebuah senjata _Archery_ berserta anak panahnya yang miliki cahaya ungu terang.

'Karena itulah aku akan terus bertarung melawan para Maju' Batin Homura yang tenggah konsentrasi membidik musuh lalu melepaskan anak panahnya.

Seketika anak panahnya menghancurkan beberapa para maju didepanya. Meskipun begitu, Para maju berjumlah lebih banyak dari biasanya. Homura hanya menghela nafas sebentar karena ia tau akan menjadi petarungan yang agak lama dari biasanya. Hingga akhirnya Homura menang dari para Maju. Lalu Homura beristirahat di bukit bunga yang tak jauh dari lokasi para maju yang tadi.

"Apa kau lelah, Homura?"Tanya Kyubey yang melihat Homura yang merasa lelah dengan para maju.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkan ucapanmu yang tak memiliki emosi seperti kami para manusia"Ucap Homura yang tenggah duduk dibukit bunga.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan lebih rinci tentang Kaname Madoka?"tanya Kyubey lagi. Kyubey tak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Homura karena ia memang tak miliki emosi.

"Kaname Madoka? Dia gadis biasa yang bahagia dengan keluarga dan teman sekelasnya. Namun karna kalianlah yang melibatkannya hingga ia mengetahui kenyataan takdir para Mahou Shoujo yang sangat tidak adil baginya."Ucap Homura yang mulai menceritakannya kepada Kyubey karna hanya Kyubey yang menanggapi ucapanya meskipun masih ada keraguan dipikirannya.

"Hem~ Jadi karena itu sistem dunia ini berubah?"

"Karna itu ia mengorbankan jiwanya untuk dunia ini, menghancurkan rantai Keputusasaan dan mengubah sistem dunia ini"Ucap Homura lagi, ia tak memedulikan pertanyaan Kyubey.

"Jadi, Kaname Madoka masih ada didunia ini namun kita tak mengetahui keberadaannya? Seperti seorang Dewi?"Ucap Kyubey yang menyimpulkan ucapan Homura.

"Iya. Sebaiknya aku pulang kerumah, Besok aku harus ke sekolah"Ucap Homura yang mulai berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan Bukit bunga.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan itu. Orang itu hanya tersenyum mengerikan saat mendengar pembicaraan Homura dan Kyubey.

'He~ Kaname Madoka~ Jadi dialah alasan membuatku tidak semangat hidup selama ini~? Bagimana~ Aku membuat Kaname Madoka muncul dihadapanku~"Batin orang itu lalu senyumnya semakin mengerikan saat ia merencanakan sesuatu.

=Keesokan harinya=

Saotome –sensei lagi –lagi mengeluh tentang kencan butanya yang lagi –lagi gagal. Semua murid dikelasnya hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk sabar menghadapi guru mereka yang satu ini. Dan lagi –lagi Nakazawa terkena lontaran pertanyaan dari Saotome –sensei hingga akhirnya saotome –sensei berhenti mengeluh tentang kencan butanya dan mulai memperkenalkan murid baru, para murid hanya menghela nafas lega dan depresi karna kenapa Saotome –sensei tidak memperkenalkan murid baru lebih dulu.

"Silakan masuk, Amakusa-san"Ucap saotome –sensei.

"I-Iya" Lalu masuklah murid baru kedalam kelas.

Sreggg!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas digeser,semua murid laki –laki langsung terpesona (Kecuali Kamijou) dengan rupa murid baru. Ia memilik wajah yang cantik, rambut berwarna merah muda sebahu agak lebih panjang, rambutnya ia kepang satu dan sisampirkan di pundaknya, memiliki mata merah, kulit putih, memiliki postur tubuh yang langsing dan tinggi dan memiliki senyuman manis. Tak hanya para murid laki –laki tapi juga para murid perempuan ikut terpesona oleh senyumannya.

" _Hajimashite, watashi wa name wa Amakusa Chihiro. Dozo yoroshiku, minna-san_ "Ucap Chihiro dengan nada bicara yang juga sama manisnya dengan dirinya.

"Amakusa –san baru pulang dari Jerman, mungkin ia masih memiliki kesulitan. Aku harap kalian semua akrab dengan Amakusa -san. Amakusa –san, kau bisa duduk di sebelah kursi Akemi-san. Akemi –san, bisa tolong angkat tangamu"Ucap Saotome –sensei dan Homura mengangkat tanganya untuk memberikan tanda.

"Silakan duduk, Amakusa –san"Ucap Saotome –sensei.

"I-Iya"

Chihiro berjalan melewati para murid –murid yang semakin terpesona dengan kecantikannya. Lalu ia duduk dibangku disebelah Homura, dan mulai membuka buku pelajarannya. Ditenggah membuka buku pelajaran terlihatlah sebuah cincin Mahou shoujo di jari tengah Chihiro, sontak itu membuat Homura sedikit terkejut tentang satu fakta dari murid baru itu, Amakusa Chihiro adalah seorang Mahou Shoujo.

TBC

Nyahahahahahaha~ gimana? Ada yang aneh? Ada yang typo? Ada pasti~

Moga ini ff ini masih bisa aku lanjutkan ya~ asal tugas tidak menghantuiku ya~ ya~ memang deritaku sendiri yang milih masuk SMK. Bagi yang ingin tau seperti apa tampang Amakusa Chihiro, nanti aku gambarkan deh~

Kalau penasaran coba cari aja di Fb Author di profile author /Narsis lu,Thor/

Semoga kalian suka ya, para reader PMMM.

Kalau membekas dihati, silakan direview. Semakin direview semakin semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini ya~

Bye Bye~


End file.
